The Best Christmas Gift
by btamamura
Summary: Penfold is stuck on finding the perfect gift to give to Danger Mouse. Little does he know, he already has! No slash, friendship fluff and brotherly love only.


**Disclaimer:** _I do not own_ _ **Danger Mouse**_ _or any other characters featured in this. They are the property of Brian Cosgrove and Mark Hall._

 **Notes:** _**Here is my second Christmas fic for the fandom. Why two? The other was slash, and since not everyone is into that, I decided to write some platonic fluff for those folks. This is set during the classic series. As mentioned, this is just friendship, not slash. There might be OOC, but I am trying to keep everyone in character.**_

 _ **I hope you enjoy this!**_

 _ **(Linebreaks hate me, so I will use**_ _DMEP_ _ **instead.)**_

DMEP

 _Christmastime in London, and the snow is lightly falling over the fair city. The Thames is almost frozen solid on its surface. Children can be seen engaging in snowball fights and building snowmen. As we pan across to a familiar red pillar-box in Mayfair, yes the one on the corner of Baker Street, we see the Mark III leaving the driveway. I say, a mission just days before Christmas? I guess there is no peace for the world's greatest secret agent, Danger Mouse, and his faithful assistant, Penfold._

Danger Mouse looked to his assistant. "I told you we should've had this done much sooner; you know how the crowds can be this time of year!"

"I'm sorry, Chief, but I still needed to think about something before I could even consider going into the stores," Penfold responded, avoiding his boss' gaze.

He sighed. He had noticed Penfold had been pretty focused on whatever it was that he had been thinking about. "Well, it can't be helped, I suppose. Where shall I drop you off?"

"Can't you come with me? I don't think I'd be able to handle being among such a large crowd..."

"I still have to get my shopping done as well."

"Oh..."

Another sigh. "Alright. We'll take care of mine first, but when I tell you to wait for me, then you wait for me where I left you. Alright?"

"Right, Chief!"

"There's a good lad. After we've finished, I can then help you with your shopping."

"Okay, DM, sounds jolly good!"

DMEP

The mouse quickly noticed Penfold's anxiety levels spiking to near-maximum as soon as they entered the shop. The hamster must've been feeling intimidated by the large crowd of people hustling, bustling, fighting over who got the last of whatever they fought over. "Come along, Penfold, I only have to pick up a couple of things here."

"Oh, crumbs..."

He reached his paw out and grasped that of his assistant. "Just hold my paw and you'll be fine. Don't let go for anything."

"Okay!"

"But, don't hold it so tight either! Good _grief_ , Penfold!"

"Sorry!" He loosened his grip.

"That's better. Right, come along." He led the way, weaving through the crowd as he set about finding a couple of gifts he'd already pre-planned.

Penfold looked around at the items on the shelves, trying to ignore the large crowd of people surrounding them.

"By the way, have you almost finished writing your gift list?"

"Almost, Chief. There's just one more person."

"Right, very good then."

Penfold hoped his friend didn't see his frown. The last person on his list was the mouse leading him through the store. No matter how much thought he put into it, nothing seemed ideal. What could he give his friend?

DMEP

Thankfully, it didn't take long for Danger Mouse to complete his shopping, even in the most crowded of stores. He only had to get one more gift. "Right, Penfold, you stay here and wait for me. Don't move." He climbed out of the Mark III.

"I'll still be here when you get back, Chief."

"Good." He headed into the store he was parked outside.

Penfold sighed. He'd hoped going shopping with the mouse would give him even the smallest idea of what he could get him. He thought he would either spot something his boss would like, or would notice Danger Mouse remarking on how he could really use something, but no luck on either account. No matter what, it just didn't seem good enough. Books, vintage cheeses, old records, all of them were ruled out. None of the books were good enough, he couldn't find records his boss didn't already own and it wasn't like Danger Mouse didn't already have the best cheeses in the world delivered every month. He let out another sigh. Nothing was good enough.

Danger Mouse emerged from the store, his arms bearing a large, gift-wrapped parcel. "Right, that's all of my shopping done. Shall we do yours now, Penfold?"

"Oh, I already have everything." He'd managed to find gifts for his family in the same stores he'd been in with Danger Mouse earlier.

"Oh. Well then, we may as well head for home." He put the parcel in the car then climbed into the driver's seat.

 _I only wish I was able to get something for you, DM. But, nothing is good enough..._

DMEP

Christmas Eve arrived, as did the annual Christmas party for the agency. Food, drinks, laughter and gifts were shared among those who worked to help keep England, no, the world safe from villains like Baron Greenback.

Penfold watched as Danger Mouse exchanged conversation with some of his fellow agents. He'd seen the mouse's eye light up upon receiving thoughtful gifts. That just made him feel guilty. They all knew the perfect thing for him. But, he was perpetually by his side and yet hadn't been able to find the right present. _Some best friend I am if I can't think of something DM would like..._

"I say, DM, doesn't Penfold seem a bit down this evening?" Agent 57 asked. At that moment, he was in the form of a fox.

"Not just this evening. Something has been troubling him since the start of this month. I'm not sure what it is, and every time I ask, he just tells me he is thinking about something."

"How strange."

He cast a glance to his troubled assistant. _Right now, I wouldn't even mind him making a terrible joke. He's been much too quiet lately._

DMEP

Christmas morning had arrived. Danger Mouse sat up in his bed, yawned and stretched. "Hm? That's funny. Penfold would normally have dashed in here, screamed about it being Christmas, expressing excitement that Santa has been and insisting I hurry and get out of bed so we can open our presents. But, I'm the first one awake this time? Something must be more wrong than I suspected." He climbed out of bed, slipped on his slippers and threw on his nightrobe, tying the sash as he made his way out of his bedroom. He tried thinking of what could have been troubling his usually perky assistant so much. It was strange; he knew how much the hamster loved Christmas, so why was he so down every time it was mentioned?

He arrived at Penfold's bedroom within minutes. He knocked on the door before opening it, stepping inside and seeing the hamster was still asleep. He approached the bed and reached to put his paw on the hamster's shoulder, fully intent on giving him a light shake to wake him up. His paw halted as he noticed something marking the hamster's face. _He's been crying? Whatever for?_ It seemed whatever bothered the hamster was something a bit more serious than he'd let on. He decided against asking though, as that just might shut the hamster up. His paw gently touched Penfold's shoulder. "Rise and shine, Penfold, it's Christmas morning. Don't you wish to see what Santa left for you?"

The hamster stirred and opened his tiny eyes. He sat up and reached for his spectacles. "DM?"

"This is a first, me waking you instead of the other way around." He tried keeping in good humour. He didn't want to let Penfold know he'd noticed the tearstains on his cheeks. "Come along, Penfold, let's go and open our presents, shall we?"

"Hm? Oh, right. Yes. Um...yes. I'll...um...be there shortly." He clambered out of his bed and slipped on his slippers.

"Alright, I'll meet you in the living room." He made his way out of the hamster's bedroom.

Penfold sighed as he picked up his nightrobe, threw it over his shoulders and tied the sash around his waist. There would be one less present under the tree that year, and he knew whose it was. "I'm sorry, DM..."

DMEP

Danger Mouse sat by the tree. He heard footsteps and saw Penfold approaching. The hamster still appeared to be feeling down. "Come on, Penfold, chin up! Santa has seen you've been a very good boy this year and left you a lot of presents! Would you like to open them?"

"Hm? Oh, sure."

Not even the mention of gifts from Santa brought out the hamster's enthusiasm. Just what was wrong with him?

Penfold sat down by the tree. He picked up a present and began unwrapping it.

DMEP

Almost all presents were unwrapped. Santa had left gifts for both of them, so it wasn't like there was nothing under the tree for Danger Mouse. But, there was only one present remaining. Penfold recognised the size as the last one Danger Mouse had purchased a couple of days earlier. He read the gift tag. _**To Ernest Penfold, my faithful assistant and best friend. From Danger Mouse.**_ He blinked back tears as he started unwrapping it.

"I remembered you mentioning earlier in the year that you had wanted this, but you kept spending your money on sweeties so never could get it. I hope this was the one you were after."

His eyes widened as he saw the battery-operated boat. It would be perfect for him to play with in the bath. "DM..."

"Did I get the right one?"

"Yes, you did. Thank you." He bowed his head, feeling even worse. Danger Mouse had gotten him something he'd been hoping to get for months! Yet, he still hadn't found the perfect gift.

"I'm glad you like it."

A sob.

"Penfold?" He quickly moved to the hamster's side and put a paw on his shoulder. "What's the matter?"

"You got me this, and it's perfect, and I..."

"I know you're happy to receive it, but there's no need to cry about it."

"It's not that." He looked up at the mouse.

His gaze softened in concern as he saw the tears streaming down the hamster's cheeks. "What is it then, Penfold? What has made you so upset that you're crying?"

"I didn't get you anything..." He squeezed his eyes shut and bowed his head again. "I-I don't d-deserve th-this! I'm a t-terrible f-friend...!"

"What makes you say that?"

"I couldn't get you anything. Nothing was g-good enough!"

"Nothing was good enough?"

"I-I w-wanted to g-get you the p-perfect present...you're m-my best f-friend, and I..."

His heart clenched as the hamster dissolved into heartbreaking sobs. He lifted his paw and pulled him close into a warm hug. "Penfold, is this what has been troubling you since the start of the month? That you were stuck finding what you thought would be the perfect present?"

"Mm-hm!" He clung to his boss tightly.

"Oh, Penfold..." He gently rubbed his back and allowed him to cry. It looked like he really needed it.

DMEP

The sobs soon quieted. "I'm sorry, DM. I'm sorry for being such a terrible friend."

"You're not."

"But, you got me something that you knew I would like. I couldn't even get you something like that because it wasn't good enough."

"Penfold, shush." His tone was gentle. "And listen to me. You are my best friend. You don't need to buy me anything to prove it. You don't need to fret over not being able to find a present you deemed good enough to give me. I would've appreciated the thought behind it. Anyway, I don't need anything materialistic from you."

"You don't? But..."

"Shush, I am not finished yet." He smiled and looked into the hamster's eyes. "I already have the perfect gift from you. Your friendship is more than enough. You are a loyal and true friend, you are always by my side and I know I can count on that. My life wouldn't be the same if it weren't for you. The fact that you stressed yourself to tears over what to buy me breaks my heart, but also warms me inside. You only wanted what you thought was the best because you care about me. Penfold, I care about you too. I don't want to see you working yourself into a state like this again when there really is no need for it. Today is Christmas, you should be smiling, not crying."

"DM..."

"So, if you really want to give me something for Christmas, there is one thing I would like from you."

"What's that?"

"Your smile. I want to see the happy Penfold I know and love more than anything right now. But, don't force it. I want it to be a genuine smile, something from inside beaming on the outside. Okay?"

"Okay, DM." He did smile. It wasn't as wide as normal, but it was still genuine. His friend's words had touched his heart.

The mouse smiled tenderly and pulled him into another hug. "Thank you. Merry Christmas, Penfold."

"Merry Christmas, DM."

DMEP

 _As we leave our heroes to enjoy their Christmas, I'd like to say on behalf of the authoress of this story that I hope all of you readers have safe and happy holidays, no matter which you celebrate. As for our heroes, more excitement for them coming up in the new year, so keep your eyes peeled for more narratives featuring..._ _ **Danger Mouse**_ _._

DMEP

 **After-notes:** _**Of all the story ideas that would not leave me alone, this was the one that nagged the most. The thought of Penfold getting distressed over not finding the perfect present, though really his is one that he already gives, kept nagging and nagging until I had to write it. Sorry for the angst folks, but there was still some fluff among it.**_

 _ **Thank you for reading this. Hope all of you have safe and happy holidays, and a happy new year as well!**_

 _ **Thanks again for reading. If you'd like to review, please feel free. I ask that you please not flame this, though constructive criticism is more than welcome. See you next time!**_


End file.
